


Curious Discoveries

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Through Chrissie's eyes (alternative universe) [5]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, F/M, Fandom Ships, Romance, Shipping, Through Chrissie's eyes, Through Chrissie's eyes universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Brian and Chrissie discover together that fans can be either ... creative, or seeing things only they can see. (it takes place in the universe of Through Chrissie's eyes)





	Curious Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the universe of the story Through Chrissie's eyes

In the late 1990s, a great revolution took hold of humanity. Suddenly, the whole world was interconnected and distance was no longer a problem for anyone who wanted to communicate with someone else. Slowly, the fan clubs that were so physical, that brought fans together live and in person, now also expanded across the almost limitless frontiers of the internet.

This fact has somewhat changed the work of Chrissie May, the personal assistant to Queen's guitarist since 1976, his faithful squire, the perpetual guardian of his career, and most important of all of that to him, his wife.

She was responsible for overseeing the creation of Brian's official website as well as its content. And from there, she found it pertinent to be up to date on the internet and how the fans interacted through it.

It was in these virtual walks that she came up to know the forums. There were many interesting discussions, but also terrible things or even so silly things that she preferred to ignore.

Chrissie was disciplined enough not to waste time on the internet, or bother with bad comments. No fan in the world knew Brian, Freddie, Roger, and John as well as she did, so they didn't even know exactly who they were talking about.

However, something peculiar caught her attention.

In the middle of the 2000s, Chrissie was in her home office, organizing Brian's agenda of the month, the commitment of that day would be a studio rehearsal with his bandmates, but before that, she ended her organization and then decided to give a look at what else was been talked about Queen on the internet.

She came across a particular word in the midst of some fan-made posts, not just some, as she researched more, they seemed endless, and they all contained the same word relating them: Maylor.

Soon Chrissie deduced that it was a combination of May and Taylor, references to Brian and Roger for sure, but what those two names meant together was what she was trying to unravel.

It wasn't long before she saw certain comments, and another repetitive expression: ship. Reading a little more, as much as the surprise and certain indignation increased in her, Chrissie came to the conclusion of what ship meant and what this had to do with Maylor.

Mrs. May ignored all the shock she still felt and continued to read, since the curiosity was greater than the desire to leave it all there, she also came across Deacury, Maycury and a certain Froger.

It was then that she finally managed to laugh, she laughed so much that her eyes began to tear, and so loud that it caught the attention of her husband.

"Chrissie ...?" Brian came to her, completely confused, not knowing what to do "is everything okay, my love?"

"Oh, sorry" she breathed, catching her breath and holding back her laughter. "I scared you, didn't I ?"

"You certainly scared me." He approached her, now more curious than worried.

"Look, I don't know how you're going to feel about it, I actually have the feeling that deep down you already know that" Chrissie went on to explain, "sit here for you to see it."

Brian then took the chair that was in front of the table and placed next to Chrissie, sitting next to her.

She just pointed to the computer, and he narrowed his eyes, willing to unravel that mystery. Brian rolled his eyes on the posts, and noticing what it was, opened his mouth automatically.

"Holy God... " said the old guitarist, "when you think you've seen it all, the fans always surprise you ..."

"I need to say I didn't like it very much, but it's funny" Chrissie finally confessed.

"That's because they don't ..."ship" ? Is that the expression?" Brian pondered for a moment "they don't make a couple with you and your unbearable best friend."

"It's all right, Bri, you know I'm not teasing you" said Mrs. May, understanding "but, look, there are things here that serve our comfort."

In that, Chrissie searched "Brissie", which filled the screen of her computer with photos and posts about her and Brian. Apparently, people loved Mr. and Mrs. May.

"Well, that's much better, don't you think ?" Brian wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders, kissing her temple.

"Certainly" Chrissie said, looking passionately at her husband.

And at the same instant, they ended the subject with a kiss, definitely choosing Brissie as their favorite ship.


End file.
